Into the Unknown
by Mayan
Summary: It was a storming afternoon that changed everything. She received in the mail a package that would change her future. This is the story of Nakama Aoi, her trials and tribulations.  KaibaOC


Hellooooo unsuspecting reader

So, I am here after so many years of having an idea for a yugioh OC that I have been itching to write. My interest in yu-gi-oh has been picked up again after that many years, and I have been wanting to write a multi-chapter OC story anyway. I think theyre much more creative than shipping cannon with cannon :P And yeah, here we are.

Let me start by saying I am ashamed of myself for writing this. I won't say too much, and will complain in later chapters if you guys stick it out with me. This is a journey I'm undertaking here. And if you stick by me, I promise not to abandon this fiction like I do most.

For I am very proud of Aoi, she is one of my favorite OCs that I have created over the course of too long. She's not perfect, but I do say myself that she isn't a mary-sue. And she's not an aytpical OC whos like a damsel in distress. I want her to have a mind of her own, and write this story for me. She talks to me, even if that sounds crazy as hell.

Also, the mother never gets named, so bear with the He's and She's.

Anyway, onto the beginning! :D Please enjoy.

* * *

><p>That night, like most nights, she laid awake dreaming of the escapades of her father through the history of Egypt. Tales he told of winding through the white sands of the Sahara to seek a new tomb. Down the Nile and into the most extravagant of temples lined with the history of a once great civilization.<p>

Aoi loved watching her father as he spoke about Egypt, the way his face morphed with excitement. She loved it; and he had loved the way her face lit up over his endless reminiscence.

Aoi cherished these moments; when his eyes would light up with the idea of Egypt.

"One day my dear, I'll take you." He would say, "And I'll show you the most breathtaking sunset behind the Giza Pyramids. How truly words cannot explain it." Looking to the wall as if dreaming of a far off future, he would continue with saying – "we'll sail down the Nile together, like the Egyptians did, and I'll show you the tomb of Pharaoh Tutankhamen." Her eyes would reflect the same desire as his; it all sounded so paradisiacal. She would become absolutely enraptured in him.

He would then sigh, rubbing his head with his hand as stress threatened to pain him. He'd place his hand on the top of her head, rubbing it delicately as if doing so too hard would break her like glass. His ephemeral touch excited her nerves, she loved the way he rubbed her. It was so, so - what one would call heavenly she presumed.

"Goodnight darling," he'd say, still rubbing his head of the creeping headache, "enjoy your dreams my merit." My beloved one he'd whisper into her ear, the whiskers of his gray beard tickling her pinna.

Aoi would smile at him, her face rounding into a toothy grin. She could feel him studying it, registering it in his mind as if it were the last thing he'd ever see. After what felt like an overdue pregnant pause, he'd smile at her. She was delighted.

"Goodnight father."

Flick of the light switch, and she'd fall fast asleep the second her face hit the white linen of her pillow.

Xxx

Morning came. Aoi, like most children of eight, was never the kind to rise with the sun. This morning though was different. She had heard yelling coming from downstairs. The angry hollers of two adults fighting.

She had registered the fighting as her mother and father.

Aoi grabbed her security blanket, a simple blue cotton linen that provided her with bravado, and walked to her door. Quietly, as much as an eight year old could be, she'd shuffle her way to the threshold above the stairs. Here she could make out the arguments of her parents.

"Damnit.." The voice carried all the way up the stairs, but Aoi could barely make out the words. "Why do you fill her head with such bullshit?"

"What bullshit?"

"Those lies about taking her to Egypt." Immediately the words of her mother enervated all convivial thoughts of Egypt.

There was silence between the mother and father; Aoi felt maybe they were just arguing in hushed tones. Maybe they had heard her get up? The luxurious three bedrooms, three baths, two story home they lived in creaked like a rocking chair on an aged porch.

She wanted to hear them; she wanted to know why her mother was clamoring over Egypt. Languidly, she made her way down the stairs; again making more efforts than any eight year old could. She stopped before the inception of the doorway, leaning against the wall with the security blanket still grasped tightly in the hand.

Aoi leaned over, making out the two silhouettes of her parents against the morning sun streaming in from the sliding glass door.

Her mother had her back turned and facing the window, arms crossed in disregard to the other person in the room. She looked like she was shaking her head.

The father was slumped in melancholy; the adulation between the two looked as if it had never even existed. He looked on to the back of his wife with reticent. Both failed to notice the child watching them.

Aoi's mother sighed and turned around, facing her husband. "I want a divorce." She waited with bated breath for some emotional response. Something that would make her convivial in her decision to separate.

No response was made. Her father seemed to be cogitated in a state of thinking, looking like he wasn't even all there.

This irritated her mother, who threw her hands up in the air. "God damnit," she bellowed, "she must be good. I'm threatening you with divorce and you don't even care." Her mom slammed her hands against the counter, the sound causing Aoi to wince as if she'd been violently slapped.

Her father sighed, and finally made a response. "Why do you want to divorce me?"

"Because I'm tired of you never being around anymore." Her mother's escalating tone traveled violently through the house.

Her father stood up and his face contorted in anger. "Screw you!" He yelled, forcing himself up so fast the chair he was sitting in fell over. "I provide everything for you; this home, your clothes, your food." His voice escalated. "Everything." He was beginning to scare her, never before had she seen him like this. He was a completely different person.

"Fuck you," her mother says. Aoi's mother's eyes widen in fear, as a 200lb man comes flying at her. He slaps her, the sound of it causing Aoi to wince in pain. Her mother gasps in fear and shock.

"Fuck you too." The deep wrinkles of melancholy are highlighted in anger, twisted in an absolute expression of hatred. His baritone voice laced with anger.

"The feeling's mutual it seems." She smiles sardonically, almost as if to entice her husband to assault her again. "I want you out of my house and out of our lives." She's holding her face where the mark of a hand is beginning to form. "I don't want you feeding your lies to my daughter anymore, she deserves better than that."

Her father's face shifts in an insalubrious expression, insidious intent. He looked homicidal to the woman he had just hit. "You can't tell me what I can and can't do."

Her mother interrupts before he can finish talking, "get the hell out," she says unceremoniously.

"Bitch," he spits and raises his hand to slap her again.

Aoi can't take the site anymore, and begins to cry harder than she had never known possible. Instantly both adults stopped. Aoi feels terrified after witnessing such an insalubrious exchange between her parents.

Her mother gasped – "Oh baby." She scrambled to her daughters side, cradling her in her arms. "Look what you've done," she looks at the father, "please just leave for your daughters sake."

He looks mortified, "I'm... Sorry." His head bows in horror as he realizes that he's the cause of his daughters crying. "I didn't mean for myself to get so out of control."

Aoi continues to cry; her mother leans back against the wall, holding her child between her legs. She casts her head over to her husband for one last time before listlessly whispering, "Neither did I."

Her father makes his way over to the mother and daughter, causing both of them to tense up. Ignoring the reaction, he crouches down and reaches his hand out to rub the top of Aoi's head for what might be the last time.

This time for Aoi his touch doesn't excite her, instead it burns. She just cries harder and throws her head into the crook of her mother's neck. Her mother puts her arm around the small form of her daughter, and looks to her husband. "Please just leave."

Without murmuring another word, he walks out the front door not even bothering to collect his belongings. Leaving behind a wife, a daughter – everything.

He realizes that he really screwed up.

He definitely wouldn't be able to take his family to Egypt now. The tickets he bought for his wife and daughter to come see what he obsessed and adulated would go to waste. There was diminutive hope that he could convince his partner to give him a second chance, especially after the show he had put on.

For truly Egypt had become his mistress. He was never home anymore because of Egypt, he now knew, that it affected his wife more than his daughter. They had grown apart, there wasn't a family anymore. It truly pained him to realize this.

Xxx

Thirty minutes the mother and daughter sat there, Aoi finally had succumbed to slumber, the monotonous beat of her mother's heart lulling to sleep. Her hiccupped breaths becoming slower and more monotonous with each sharp intake. Her mother chewed at the lunula of her right index finger and rested her left arm protectively across the petite body of her daughter's back.

Even in such an uncomfortable position, Aoi's mom had become drowsy. She decided to just close her eyes and for a minute. She, like most people who say they're going to close those eyes for just a few minutes, fell asleep.

Before she succumbed to the embracing silence of darkness, she silently whispered into the ears of her daughter.

"I will protect you my love." Aoi quietly stirred against the body of her mother, as the comforting words traveled to her ears. She felt at peace in her mother's arms

* * *

><p>It's kind of a weak ending, but I thought it really summed up the feeling of how a mother would protect there daughter from anything. But yeah! I could have made this whole thing a bit longer, but it would have felt like I was dragging it out. Also, the chapters will get longer. I just need to get past these few parts.<p>

The characters for yugioh will show up in a few chapters, I just have to get to that point. Don't want to seem like she has no back story.


End file.
